Underappreciated
by AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: a song fic about Letty and Dom. Please R&R...


Underappreciated  
  
~*~ the song is "Underapprectiated" by Christina Aguilera~*~  
  
~*~ I remember when it all first began  
  
We were tight right from the start  
  
It wasn't long before you came on strong  
  
Trying hard to win my heart (trying to win it)  
  
I played hard to get but I couldn't help  
  
But give up my heart in the end  
  
You were thoughtful  
  
Careful not to hurt the relationship ~*~  
  
Sometimes, I don't feel like Dom appreciates me anymore. Every time we're at the races, he's always eyeing the whores. Like just a few minutes ago, I was down stairs where the party was going on. So, I'm standing there at leaning against the wall surveying the scene in front of me when something catches my eye. There, in the middle of the living room, is Dom and some chick I beat up about a week ago. There they are dancing to "My Neck, My Back", practically dry fucking each other. They're totally groping each other. So, Dom looks over at me and guess what he does. he continues to dry fuck the girl. So, naturally, I'm going to go get some revenge. I found this really hot guy standing by the wall and walk up to him.  
  
"Hey, you wanna dance?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I pulled him into the crowd, deliberately pulling us close to Dom, and start dancing. And I mean dancing. I'm all grinding on the guy and shit. I looked over at Dom who is absolutely infuriated. He pulled me away from the guy and pulled me upstairs to our room.  
  
~*~ What happened to those days?  
  
When you used to be compassionate (compassionate)  
  
Caring what I thought and said  
  
So attentive, a gentleman  
  
Now it's hard to turn your head  
  
Away from the TV set  
  
Taking me for granted lately  
  
And frankly it's gotta quit  
  
(I'm not taking this) ~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!" Dom yelled once we got behind closed doors.  
  
"What the hell did it look like? I was fucking dancing." I retorted  
  
"Why the hell where you dancing with that guy like that?" He asked. He was obviously pissed. Good. Now he knows how I feel.  
  
"Don't act like you don't fucking know! I was dancing with him because I saw you dancing with some whore obviously having fun. So I decided I'd have a little fun myself."  
  
"You're mad at me because I was dancing with that girl?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"No. I'm not mad at you for dancing with the girl. You're the most perfect little angel in the world!" I said sarcastically. I looked at him with deadpan look on my face. "Of course I'm mad at you for dancing with that girl, dumbass!"  
  
"I was just dancing with her!" He argued back.  
  
"Wrong! You were doing more than just dancing with her! You where practically dry fucking that slut! And you fucking get mad at ME for dancing with some guy?"  
  
"It's just, you're my girl and I get pissed off when other guys touch you."  
  
"Wait a minute. So, you can beat the hell out of guys for touching me, but I can't beat the hell out of the other sluts for being all over you?"  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I just lose control when I see a guy touch you. I feel like they're going to try a take you away from me." He said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel." I said quietly walking over to the bed.  
  
~*~ Let's take it back again  
  
To the very beginning  
  
When our love was something new  
  
Back when romance was important  
  
Not just another thing to do (another thing to do)  
  
I was feeling high on loves delight  
  
Thought I'd never come back down  
  
Now it seems that you and me  
  
Have lost our solid ground ~*~  
  
Dom pulled me into his arms and held me.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear as he held on to me.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone off and tried to get revenge. Although, it was kind of fun." I whispered back laughing. Dom joined in after a minute or two.  
  
"I promise I'll pay more attention to you. I promise. You're the only girl I have ever truly loved. All those other girls I dated before you, they where just flings. But this, this is the real thing. I really do love you. More than anything." Dom said after we stopped laughing.  
  
"And I'll try not to get too jealous when I see the other girls."  
  
"There won't be any other girls. I promise. Besides, I kind of liked it when you got pissed at them. You look sexy when you're being a bitch to them."  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"Yea. It makes me know that you still care. Even though I put you through so much shit."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~ But after time I've realized  
  
I seem to give more than I get  
  
Funny how things seem to change  
  
After a few years commitment  
  
Used to talk for hours on end  
  
Of our dreams while we lay in bed  
  
I miss those days when you stayed awake  
  
Now you roll over and snore instead  
  
I'm tired of this shit ~*~  
  
"So we, uh, cool again?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Dom turned me around and crushed his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss and we ended up fucking. So things are better now. The past few weeks have been heaven. He hasn't checked any girls out and he's starting to appreciate me more. Things are perfect now.  
  
~*~ I miss the nice massages  
  
The long phone calls and the  
  
Way you talked how it'd turn me on  
  
Miss the bubble baths  
  
Had the sweetest laughs  
  
I'm needing those days back ~*~  
  
~*~Well, what do you guys think? Like it, hate it? Sorry, I could have done better but I don't feel very well and I want to get out side and play in the snow. WOO HOO! R&R.  
  
xoxoxo  
  
Helen~*~ 


End file.
